1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to automotive accessories and more specifically it relates to a front end alignment tool. The front end alignment tool is used to adjust the camber and caster on the front end to exact specifications with little effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous automotive accessories have been provided in prior art that are adapted to measure the alignment of front wheels on motor vehicles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.